


Into the Pensive

by theFancyCube



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, F/M, Harry Lies, Hogwarts, M/M, Pensive, Smut, bi af harry, drarry smut, hot diggity dawg, im drarry trash, is ron jelly?, ron finds the pensive, room or requirement stuff, some drarry fluff too, undertanding ron, wow big surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFancyCube/pseuds/theFancyCube
Summary: Ron finds the Pensive, goes into it, and finds out some stuff that happened when they were at Hogwarts. He finds out some stuff about Harry that he probably wishes he didn't.





	Into the Pensive

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is pretty much my first fic, so be gentle. I'm not much of a writer, but I thought of this idea so here goes. The first memory part of this takes place during the detention with Hagrid in the forbidden forest, where they search for the injured unicorn, but it's the movie version of the scene, where Harry is partnered with Draco.

The Granger-Weasley family was at the Potter's house for dinner one night, when -CRASH- Ron felt the table tilt and he realized far too late that he had just kicked the leg out from his corner of the table. The table and dishes were nothing a quick 'repairo' spell wouldn't fix, but the food and drinks were everywhere. 

"I've got this," Ron said, standing up. "I know you've got some of those towels that absorb everything. Where are they?"

"The basement, but you don't have to-"

"Don't be silly! I made the mess, I'll clean it up. I'll be right back"

Ron walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the basement. He opened a large, strangely familiar looking wooden cabinet. 

Just then, Ron noticed a large stone basin filled with a swirling silver substance on one of the shelves. Ron had a suspicion of what this could be, but why would Harry have it? He thought it would still be in the headmaster's office, so how did he get it? Ron's mind whirled as he stirred the whispy substance in the Pensive with his wand before leaning over the basin until his face touched the surface.

Ron felt his feet lift off the floor, and saw the drawing room around him disappear as he flew through the air. When he felt his feet his solid ground again, he was in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid, Harry, Hermione, Malfoy, and-Merlin's beard!- he was there too! Granted, it was a much younger version of himself, probably about first year...

Suddenly he realized where - and when - he was. That detention that they had gotten when they snuck out to Hagrid's hut in the middle of the night and saw Norbert, a dragon that Hagrid had bought from a man in a dodgy bar, hatching. But he knew what had happened here, it wasn't anything special, so why did Harry want to preserve this memory, or at least get it out of his head?

Ron's attention was snapped back to the scene before him when he heard Malfoy's voice.

"Fine, but I'm taking Fang," Malfoy spat with annoyance at the fact he was to be partnered with Harry, as well as a note of terror about being almost alone in the dark, foreboding forest at night. 

"Just warning, he's a bit of a cowered," Hagrid laughed, and Fang growled playfully. 

Malfoy and Harry walked off in the direction that Hagrid had pointed in. They walked in silence for a bit, neither of the boys having anything to say to the other, until a rustling in the nearby brush. They stopped, and Harry took a few steps forward and gasped. There, on the ground was the body of the unicorn they were searching for, as well as some sort of hooded creature was lapping up its blood. Malfoy crept forward, and was only given a few seconds to take in the view before him, when the creature moved and Malfoy jumped, startled, right into Harry. He stifled a scream, in fear of being heard by the black-shrouded beast still hungrily lapping the blood. The creature moved again, and Malfoy backed further into Harry, who, although startled by what Malfoy was doing, was too in shock about the fact that the beast seemed to be standing up to really care. As the figure got closer, Malfoy wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and buried his face in his chest. 

Just then, a large centaur came bursting into the clearing in which they stood. The mighty half man, half horse chased the cloaked figure away, and although it was gone Malfoy didn't let go of Harry. 

"Y-you know, the thing is gone, whatever it was, you can let go of me now," Harry commented. Slightly embarrassed, the Slytherin removed himself from Harry's personal space, his pale cheeks garnering a hint of a blush. 

Malfoy, still wishing he could apparate away, still stuck close to Harry, wondering what may be still lurking in the shadows of the trees, just out of reach of their wand light. Hearing a small crack, Malfoy instinctively reached up and grabbed Harry's hand. Realizing what he had just done, he tried to pull his hand back, but noticed, to his shock, that Harry was holding it tightly. 

*The Boy Who Lived, afraid of a little snapping twig?* Malfoy seemed to be thinking, internally laughing, but being immediately snapped back to reality when another noise issued from the trees in front of the boys. 

They decided that they needed to go find Hagrid and the others to tell them about what they had just seen, but as they were heading off, Harry stopped short, and since Malfoy was still clutching Harry's hand, so did he. Malfoy gave him a questioning look as Harry stepped toward him. 

"Malfoy, there's just something I wanted to tell you." Harry said glancing down at his shoes before continuing. "It's just that I," Harry blushed, "I think I fancy you."

"What?" Malfoy replied, immediately letting go of Harry's hand. "What do you mean by that?"

Harry looked down again. This wasn't going as he had planned. Actually, he hadn't planned it at all, but it had simply slipped out in this moment that they were alone together. 

"I- I don't know, I guess I was just-" but he was cut off suddenly when he felt a pale hand on his cheek, and looked up. In Harry's mumbling and talking to the floor, he had failed to notice how close the other boy had gotten. 

"What are you do-" 

"I... don't know,". Malfoy interrupted. The boys stared at each other, Malfoy with a look in his eye like he was having an internal battle over something. Seeming to have won, Malfoy began to lean forward, closing his eyes, and Harry followed suit. They leaned until until their lips met in the middle. 

Ron heard voices coming near, his Hagrid's, and Hermione's, and with a slight *whoosh*, the memory changed. 

Ron mind was reeling at what he had just seen. Two absolutely sworn enemies, kissing. When they were only eleven. He couldn't believe it. That couldn't have been a real memory, could it? Ron remembered both of them being rosey-cheeked when the rest of the group found them, but that must surly have been from the cold, or the fright. And what was more, he'd never seen Harry and Malfoy sneaking off together, so whatever happened in that memory never happened again. Satisfied with this, Ron turned his thoughts to his surroundings, noticing for the first time that he was in the courtyard. 

As he looked around, he saw Harry rushing by, apparently late for something, and by the looks of how fast he was going, it seemed important. Considering this was Harry's memory, he thought it best to follow. It seemed to be mid winter, the courtyard covered in a dusting of snow, and everyone bundled up in their house colors and seeing their breath in the air. 

After a few minutes, Harry slowed his pace, and Ron looked around. He and Harry were in the dungeons, approaching where he remembered the Slytherin common room to be from when they had taken Polly-juice potion in their second year. He realized that Harry looked around second year, and as the common room opened, so did Malfoy. 

"You made it," Malfoy said calmly, "I thought you might have gotten lost or something." Harry looked at the floor and blushed gently. 

"No, I just had some trouble ditching my friends, that's all," Harry said, looking up again and meeting Malfoy's eyes for the first time in this encounter. 

They stood there for a moment, then Malfoy questioned, "Well, are you gonna come in?"

A bit taken aback, Harry stepped into the common room and Malfoy took his hand. He led him to the door that lead to the boys stairs and pulled him all the way up to his empty dorm, similar to his and Harry's room in Gyfindor tower, except the hangings around the beds were a dark emerald green. 

Cautiously, Ron turned his attention back to the two boys, who were now sitting on one of the beds. Well Malfoy was sitting on the bed, but Harry was sitting on Malfoy's lap, legs round his waist, and - Ron's face went entirely red - they were snogging. Ron thought *Jesus, Cho wasn't the only one Harry had snogged before I kissed someone for the first time, and back when he was twelve?*. Ron was in shock, seeing his best friend with his enemy. 

He watched them for a few minutes, the only noise being from Harry and Malfoy. Then, thankfully, the memory changed. 

Ron welcomed this change, but soon regretted in when he found himself in a broom cabinet with, of coarse, Harry and Malfoy. Even in the dark cabinet, Ron knew that Harry was now in third year because of his growth spurt that had happened the summer before. 

After a few minutes of watching the boys talk then snog, Ron went red from head to toe when he saw Malfoy unbutton his pants, and Harry reaching towards Malfoy's, well... umm... you know. 

Harry grasped Malfoy's shaft and began to move his hand up and down, slowly at first, but faster once he got more comfortable with it. Malfoy was biting his lip to stop himself from moaning. He leaned forward and resumed kissing Harry and gently moaning into his mouth. 

Malfoy finished, and flicked his wand to cast a charm to clean up. 

Ron expected the memory to shift, but instead he had to stand there and watch Malfoy return the favor, turning even redder at the sight of his best friend's *thing*. 

Finally, the memory changed and Ron was now standing in that seventh floor corridor, watching Harry walk back and forth in front of a large portrait of an old wizard trying to teach some goblins ballet. He knew from doing this for DA meetings that Harry was summoning the room of requirement, but they didn't know about the room until Dobby told Harry about it in their fifth year, and Harry looked as though in forth year in this memory. 

A feeling of shock and hurt spread over Ron when he realized that Harry had lied to him and Hermione when he had told them where he knew about the room from. 

He looked up and saw Harry walking into a door that had just appeared out of the smooth stone. 

*He must've been thinking 'I need a place to betray my friends, I need a place to betray my friends, I need a place to betray my friends.'* Ron thought, but followed him into the room nonetheless. 

Inside, there was a large room with a couch in front of a lit fireplace, and a four poster bed much larger than the ones in the dorm rooms. Harry started towards the couch, and Ron noticed a head with pale blonde hair resting on one of the arms. 

Too late he realized that Malfoy was wearing only a blanket tucked around him from the waist down, reflected fire light dancing across his exposed chest. Ron realized he was staring and quickly tore his eyes away even though he knew they couldn't see him. 

"Fancy meeting you here," Malfoy drawled, winking at Harry. 

"Sorry I'm late," Harry said and ran a hand through is already messy hair. Harry approached the sofa where Malfoy lay, removing his robes and pulling his jumper over his head and pulling down his trousers, only his boxers remaining on him. He lay on top of Malfoy and joined him under the blanket, blushing, then removing his boxers. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Malfoy's lips, soft and gently at first then changing to be ferocious and lustful. 

Ron watched as the movement of the two bodies caused the blanket to slip down, revealing the very bottom of Harry's back. Unable to look away, he watched as Harry trailed kisses down Malfoy's neck and began to suck on his left nipple, flicking his tung over it a few times before switching to the right one. 

He watched as his best friend trailed kisses down Malfoy's stomach, making his way down to his hardened cock. Harry's head bobbed up and down on Malfoy, making him let out a moan of pleasure, a light blush gracing his pale face. 

As Harry continued to suck and choke on Malfoy's length, more moans and groans of Harry's name filled the stone room. Finally Harry lifted his head after swallowing Malfoy's cum, although there was some dribbling down his chin as he moved up Malfoy's body. He planted a sloppy kiss on the other boy's mouth. 

"Shall we," Malfoy gestured toward the big bed. 

"Lets," Harry said, standing up, the blanket that had been around his waist fell to the floor exposing everything it had been covering. His member was standing at attention as he pulled Malfoy up by his arms and kissed him roughly as they made their way to the bed. 

As they fell onto it, Malfoy took a bottle from the side table and flicked the cap open. He poured some of it onto his fingers and inserted one into Harry's waiting opening, then another one. 

Ron watched as his best friend moaned Draco's name. As Malfoy thrust into him. As he told Malfoy that he loved him. 

The scene fell to mist and reformed, again in the room of requirement, in the same room that he had just left. He saw Harry striding in and smiling when he laid eyes on Malfoy. His smile faded when he saw the pained look on his boyfriend's face. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he moved to sit down on the couch. Malfoy remained standing, not able to make eye contact with him. 

"I- I have something that I need to do, I can't tell you what, but I need you to trust me."

"Of coarse I trust you!" Harry burst. 

"I wasn't saying... I just meant..." Malfoy trailed off. "This thing that I need to do... you're not going to like it, and..." a tear trailed down his cheek

"What are you saying?" Harry's eyes were wide.

"I'm... I need to..." He glanced up, his pale face shining with tears. "I'm... we need to stop seeing each other." He said quickly, tracing circles on the the floor with his shoe, still not looking up. 

Ron felt like he could hear Harry's heart breaking as Malfoy said this. Even though he had never suspected this unlikely pairing, he had watched them fall in love from snippets of their relationship. He was sad to see it end, although if it hadn't he most likely would not be in the home of Harry and Ginny and their children. 

Just then, Ron felt a strong hand on his shoulder and all of a sudden, he was face to face with a blushing present-day Harry. 

"Exactly how much of that did you see?"  
He asked sheepishly. 

"Enough," Ron replied "One might even say too much."

"Look, I'm sorry that I never told you about *that*," Harry gestured toward the pensive, "I just, I don't know."

"It's fine, I get why you didn't tell me, but does this mean that you, um, *swing the other way*?"

"Both ways actually," Harry chuckled. "Did you find the towels, though? You were taking a while and people were starting to get concerned."

"Oh, uhh," Ron cast an eye around the cabinet in front of him where the pensive was. There, on the shelf right above it, was a stack of all-absorbing towels. He pointed, "There they are!"

"Good," Harry said picking them up. "And just one more thing. Please don't tell Ginny!"

"Understandable," Ron replied as they made their way back to the diner table.


End file.
